


Blowjobs Are Good For Concussions

by KittyInATopHat



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, communicating your sexual concerns with your partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyInATopHat/pseuds/KittyInATopHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is tired of letting his anxiety hold him back from being sexual with Jared. </p><p>(An incredibly late birthday gift for suckmyballsmrgarrison)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs Are Good For Concussions

**Author's Note:**

> After having some writers block I came across a post that suckmyballsmrgarrison made about wanting a Richard blowjob fanfiction as a birthday gift and for some reason, it inspired me so much I was cured of my writer's block. Unfortunately my life got in the way of me finishing it SO NOW IT'S SUPER LATE but yeah, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! <3

Ever since their relationship began, Richard always noticed the lack of balance in their sex life. Despite the fact that Jared had reassured him several times that he didn’t mind being the one who did the most of the kissing and teasing and undressing, Richard couldn’t help but feel guilty about not taking more initiative. Fuck, he was supposed to be the CEO of a multimillion dollar company and he couldn’t even be direct in bed.

This evening, these thoughts turned over and over in his head as he laid in bed, waiting for Jared to join him. It was so frustrating, he was obviously attracted to Jared and he trusted Jared more than anyone else. So why did he continuously let his anxiety overshadow opportunities to make Jared feel good? Richard shoves a pillow in his face and groans into it. He was such a terrible boyfriend.

Jared enters their room and shuts the door behind him, before climbing up to join Richard in his loft.

“Hey, are you okay?”, he asks, when he notices the pillow in place of Richard’s head. Richard mutters something in reply.

“Hang on, wait, I can’t hear you”, Jared responses and leans across the bed to lift the pillow up.

“I’m just thinking about some stuff”, Richard repeats.

“Is there anything I can help with?”. Jared sounds so concerned and Richard feels another wave of guilt come over him.

“Lately I just kind of feel like I’ve been...not great”, he grumbles. “Towards you”. Jared’s eyes widen.

“Richard, I can absolutely assure you that’s not the case, I’m happier with you than I am with anyone else and--”

“Physically, Jared”, Richard says, “I’ve been not great towards you physically”. He cringes slightly when he plays the sentence back in his mind, realizing just how awkwardly worded it was.

“Of course you are”, Jared says. He looks tense, like he’s ready to argue any negative point that Richard throws at him.

“No Jared, I”. He pauses and then sighs. “I don’t think I’m explaining this well. Can we start this conversation over? Sorry, I think I just got caught up in my thoughts”.

“Of course”, Jared smiles and visibly relaxes.

“Okay”. There’s another pause. Richard isn’t sure where to go from here.  
“Well...uh...did you ever notice that when we...uh...do...things....”. Oh god, he can feel himself turning red. “That...it’s not really me doing them it’s...it’s mostly you...doing them. To me”. His stomach turns in anticipation and he stares at his bed sheets so he doesn’t have to look at Jared.

“Richard, haven’t we talked about this? You know I don’t mind”, Jared says calmly.

“But I mind. Because you make me feel really good and I wanna make you feel just as good. It's not like I don't think about it or want to but. Fuck, I let my anxiety hold me back so much, it even affects my sex life”. Silence falls between them. Several moments pass before Jared speaks.

“What if I told you that you shouldn’t let your anxiety affect you. Because I would never judge you or hold anything against you or purposefully make you feel bad about yourself in this situation. I consider myself incredibly lucky to be the person who gets to be intimate with you, Richard”, he says, taking Richard’s hands. “I love you, I'm here to support you and just for record, if you'd ever like to share, I am...extremely interested in all the ways you'd like to make me feel good”. Richard’s face grows hot and he glances up at Jared to find he’s also a deep shade of red. As Jared’s words settle between them, he feels a sudden wave of confidence rush through him. 

“Jared I’m going to kiss you now”, Richard says. Jared barely has time to nod before Richard grabs his shirt and tugs him forward, their lips crashing against each other. It startles Jared at first and his mouth fumbles for rhythm against Richard’s.

“Sorry”, Richard mutters against him, but he’s quickly silenced as Jared captures his lips properly. He runs one of his hand’s through Richard’s hair and uses the other one to pull them closer together.

“No, no”, Jared breaths as them momentarily come up for air. “I like it”. He grins and Richard feels his blush deepen before he pulls them together again, worried he might lose his nerve if he doesn’t. Richard begins working his hands up Jared’s shirt, his hands brushing along his chest. Jared shivers and breaks their kiss to tilt his head back and moan. Richard places kisses up and down Jared’s neck.

“I didn’t know you made those noises”, Richard says between kissing Jared’s skin. Hell, he didn’t even know it was capable for him to make Jared feel this good.

“Well you’re the only one worth making them for”, Jared smiles back and his words send a jolt down Richard’s spine.

“I wonder what other sounds you can make”. Wow, did that really just come out of _his_ mouth?

He slips Jared’s shirt off and pushes him back on their bed, trailing his kisses down his chest. As his lips reach Jared’s waist, he gently begins massaging Jared’s thighs.

“Ooooh, my god...R-Richard are you sure you’re okay with this?”, Jared says between moans. “I-I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable”.

“If I was uncomfortable I wouldn’t be doing this”, Richard reassures him, before nibbling gently on Jared’s hip. Jared gasps and bucks his hips and Richard can’t help but smirk. If he had known Jared was going to react this well he would have done this a long time ago. Jared squirms underneath him as he continues nipping on the delicate skin. Richard moves his hands to Jared’s boxers and begins slowly working his member through the fabric.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this”, Richard grins up at Jared. Jared laces a hand through Richard’s hair as Richard shifts his boxers aside to release Jared’s cock, which proceeds to spring out and slap Richard in the face.

They freeze and suddenly both of them become aware of how awkward this situation really is. They make eye contact, Richard’s face is bright red and Jared’s sure his confidence has been completely shattered. The moment has been ruined and Richard looks mortified. Jared reaches towards his boyfriend in an attempt to soothe him.

“Oh my god, Richard, I’m so sorry I--”, but as he sits up he forgets just how close the ceiling is to Richard’s bed and proceeds to smash his head into it. 

“Jared, jesus!”, Richard cries and sits up to grab Jared’s head. Jared leans forward to rest his head in Richard’s hands and Richard takes the opportunity examine Jared’s scalp for broken skin. Silence falls between them briefly before Jared begins to laugh.

“Are you alright?”, Richard asks.

“A little concussed, but I’ve still got one of the most amazing people on Earth in front of me so...not bad”. Richard cracks a smile and leans forward to kiss his head. “I should probably go get some ice and some Advil”.

“Wait, wait, can we...finish what we were doing first?”, Richard asks sheepishly.

“Are you okay with that?”.

“I heard blowjobs are good for concussions”.

“Really?”.

“No, I don’t know”, Richard says and captures Jared’s lips again. He pushes him down onto the bed and begins gently stroking him. Jared moans into their kiss. Richard breaks away from him to kneel between his legs. Carefully, he runs his tongue across the tip of Jared’s cock.

“Oh fuck, _Richard_ ”, Jared gasps and quickly threads his hands back into his hair. Richard takes the head of his cock into his mouth and gingerly sucks. Jared’s grip tightens as he lets out a long, low moan. Inch by inch, Richard takes him into his mouth.

“Your mouth feels so good”, Jared moans, as Richard moves along his cock. He’s having trouble keeping a rhythm, which Jared picks up on and he begins thrusting his hips up to meet Richard’s mouth. He can feel heat pooling in his belly.

“Fuck, Richard I’m going to come”. Richard can feel Jared tensing and Jared’s vision is starting to blur and suddenly he’s falling over the edge. He tightly grips Richard’s hair as he comes, shaking into his mouth. Jared settles back onto his pillow as he comes down from his orgasm, his breathing heavy and his eyes closed.

“Richard, that was incredible”, he says and as he opens his eyes he realizes that his boyfriend is no longer in bed with him and is instead spitting into a trash can. His hair is tousled. Richard looks up at Jared.

“Sorry…come tastes gross”, he shrugs. Jared smiles.

“Yes it does”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a nice day! (:


End file.
